The present invention relates to a force sensing device and, more particularly, a force sensing device operating with stress gauges.
Force sensing devices are known using stress gauges which make it possible to record and/or display a load and/or relay such sensing for use for different purposes such as controlling any member whatsoever.
In a widely used model, this type of device is in the form of a strip, generally made from metal, having two parallel bores, one of which is fixed to a fixed point and the other of which is connected to a load by an appropriate tie. Said strip is provided with a stress gauge system situated between the two bores, which makes it possible, through the deformation of the strip generated by the force applied, to sense this force and to emit an analog signal proportional to the value of the force sensed. From this signal complementary devices record and/or display the force applied and/or control any member whatsoever.
In the known type of sensor described above, the stress gauge system is placed, on the structure of the sensor, in the gap between the application point of the load and the point of application of the reaction provided by the support structure to which the sensor is coupled.